Nightmare
|image=Impulse_destroys_Freedom.png |english=Nightmare |kanji=悪夢 |romaji=Akumu |episode=34 |series=Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny |japanese airdate=June 11, 2005 |english airdate=November 30, 2007 |director = Akira Yoshimura|storyscript = Chiaki Morosawa,Yuuichi Nomura|storyboard = Yoshitomo Yonetani,Susumu Nishizawa}} is the thirty-fourth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. It first aired on June 11, 2005 (November 24, 2012 for the HD Remaster version) in Japan. Summary The PLANT Supreme Council supports Chairman Durandal's new policy, while ZAFT military headquarters issues orders for the Minerva to destroy the Archangel. Shinn defeats Kira and destroys the Freedom. The Archangel is apparently destroyed. Plot The world was rocked by the sudden speech broadcast by Durandal. With this, Durandal fully grasped the reins of the Supreme Council of the PLANTs. Meanwhile, Murrue and the others launch the Archangel toward Orb, agreeing to Cagalli and Kira’s concern about their home country. On the Minerva, Talia receives new orders to assist the allied forces to invest the Archangel and shoot it down. Shinn is rejoiced that he has a chance to beat the Freedom Gundam so soon, but Athrun cannot comply with this sudden order. He argues with Talia, but she has already filed an complaint to the headquarters and had been rejected. The Archangel is a menace with an unknown purpose and therefore the ship and its party must be sunk ― that was the official decision of the PLANTs. The ZAFT forces continue their onslaught on the Archangel. Talia decides arbitrarily and offers them to surrender, but Murrue cannot accept because she vowed to protect Cagalli. In the meantime, Shinn is overwhelming Kira’s Freedom Gundam. He makes creative use of Impulse Gundam’s characteristics and concentrates on fighting, as opposed to Kira who has to protect the Archangel and can never attack the enemy’s cockpit. Kira is gradually driven into a corner. As the Archangel submerges in the water, the Minerva fires the Tannhauser. At the same time, Shinn’s Excalibur sword slams through the Freedom Gundam. The Freedom Gundam then explodes and Impulse Gundam emerges out of the smoke. Stats Characters * Shinn Asuka * Kira Yamato * Cagalli Yula Athha * Talia Gladys * Athrun Zala * Gilbert Durandal * Murrue Ramius Mechanic * ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam * ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam Quotes Music Important Events Trivia *When Shinn tells Kira on how the Freedom killed Stella, Shinn says that he tried to stop Stella in the Filipino dub. In the English and Japanese versions, he (Shinn) says he tried to stop the Freedom from killing Stella. *Shinn mentions the Freedom numerous times in the Filipino dub of this episode. *The Impulse stabbing the Freedom is frequently seen in flashbacks in later episodes. *Although one scene of the Freedom crippling Impulse had the Beam Saber swinging sound effect added in the Original Version/''Special Edition'' release, this was not applied to the HD Remastered release. Errors *The Force Impulse's wings temporarily became entirely red after Shinn activates his SEED mode. *When the Freedom's left shoulder armor took damage from Impulse's Beam Rifle shot, the Freedom welds the beam rifle before the next scene shows that it's rifle being stored on the back of the skirt armor. This error was overlooked in both DVD & the Special Edition releases but was amended in the HD Remastered release. *A cel stacking error of the Freedom clipping through Impulse's Force Silhouette wing pieces. *The Freedom having green optics in one scene before it was destroyed by the Impulse. *In both the TV and Video releases: **Shinn pulls the right controller backwards instead of pushing forward. **The damaged Impulse in the pre-ending credits possesses the Phase Shift armor sound effect, but the Impulse remains gray when the sound was played. This was amended in the HD Remastered release. HD Remaster Changes *A flashback of Stella & Destroy Gundam had sound effects added on it. *A strong air current sound effect was added when Force Impulse charges to destroy the Freedom. *Several scenes from the Video Release/Special Edition is added in this episode: **One scene of Force Impulse firing the beam rifle. **Force Impulse firing the beam rifle to it's shield. **One scene of Force Impulse evading Freedom's shots. **A scene of Kira Yamato with the zoomed out effect. **Shinn pushing the right controller forward. **A close-up of the Freedom's Beam Rifle nozzle is flipped. *Newly Animated scenes: **Djibril's shocked response after Gilbert Durandal revealed to the world that Djibril and his Logos organization were behind the whole war. **Athrun pleading Shinn to stop. **Freedom's left shoulder part is damaged from Impulse's Beam Rifle + Shield deflection strategy. ***It should be noted that the Freedom was holding the Beam Saber instead of the Beam Rifle, while Impulse's shield is still in expanded state. **A detailed shot of Core Splendor firing its Vulcans to the damaged Chest Flyer. **The Freedom falling down to the mountains. **The sequence of Freedom's beam rifle being destroyed.